


106

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#14: 106. Naruto and Kakashi know something Shikamaru doesn't, and both are faintly amused despite their grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	106

"106..." Kakashi muttered suddenly, remembering something.

"106?" Naruto rounded on him and peered intently into his grey eye.

Shikamaru looked half-hopeful. "You've thought of something?"

Kakashi blinked at the blond, mildly surprised. "Hm?"

"Wait a minute. You don't mean _that_ 106, do you...?"

"Well," The Copy Nin drawled, amusement glimmering in his eye. "This _is_ Jiraiya-sama we're talking about."

A corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. "Typical Ero-Sennin." He snorted, smothering an almost-laugh. "Heh. Sorry Shikamaru, but I don't think _that_ 106 has anything to do with deciphering the code." He paused, then continued slowly with a lopsided smile, "But _then again_... Ne, Kakashi-sensei, the message he left behind won't be one last attempt at driving Baa-chan nuts, right?"

"No, Naruto," he sighed, half-exasperated and half-amused. "I don't think so."

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #15: Mask and déjà vu: a ficlet fragment from my ANBU AU.


End file.
